A Vampires Lust
by LittleGamerSP
Summary: Sonadow- Sonic groaned as his delicate fingers gripped the back of the black hedgehog's neck, he ran his fingers through the others quills. The stinging in his neck worsened as he felt the lips tug on his furred skin. Sonics legs trembled.


Sonic groaned as his delicate fingers gripped the back of the black hedgehog's neck, he ran his fingers through the others quills. He felt the hand gripping his butt and thigh grip harder, the stinging in his neck worsened as he felt the lips tug on his furred skin. Sonics legs trembled.

"I-mph… I'm s-orry-mmph." The other said through stiffiled words, Sonic could feel the thick liquid flow down his neck to his chest and down his crotch. Sonic could only look up at his horrified brother with weak eyes, Sonic looked down and gripped onto Shadow harder.

"Sonic… Y-You made an oath!" Manic screamed as he tried to get up, Sonic looked down at the silver scythe in his hand, his fingers loosened, the scythe dropped to the floor. Sonic pressed his muzzle into the quills as he hugged Shadow harder.

"I can't…" Sonic mumbled as he pressed his own muzzle to Shadows back, with his own teeth. He bit down on Shadow, blood trickling down in the smallest amount.

"Sonic!" Sonia called as she looked at her brother, then to her mother who lowered her head. Sonic dared not to look at his family, his head shot up as he gasped, suddenly his stomach churns, he grabbed onto Shadow. Screaming.

"Shh, my love, all will be better soon." Shadow turned around to stare into the eyes of Sonics family, Manic looked at Shadow with pure hatred.

"What lies have you told my brother!? He'd never let you do this if you haven't lied to him!" Manic yelled as tears began to streak down his face.

"I've told him nothing but the truth," Shadow said as he gently rubbed Sonics thigh, he then lapped up the blood leaking out of his mouth.

"You monster! You've changed him!" Sonia yelled, but Aleena grabbed her hand.

"Shh, let Sonic die in peace you two." She said as she watched the painful movements of her son. "You'll take care of him, right?" Shadow smiled, Sonics cries of pain quieted, Shadow looked over to his head.

Sonic looked into his ruby eyes, the scythe planted to his neck, Manic shoved another vampire off.

"Do it, hunter," Shadow said as he glared, Sonics hands trembled, but why. He's killed thousands of vampires before, so why can't he kill this one?

"Sonic, move!" His mother called, Sonic looked over, his eyes widened as he saw soft glowing fireflies surrounding him. Sonic collapsed, rain dropping onto his face, he looked into the moons glow. Shadow looked up at the moon as well, then down at the boy. His ears perked up as he heard gunshots, he quickly disappeared before the weapon could touch. Sonia, Manic, and Aleena ran over to Sonic, the azure hedgehog stared at the bug buzzing around him. The cold rain suddenly felt warm to him, and the deathly pale moon shined brighter all of a sudden.

"I can't move…" Sonic mumbled as he bathed in the moonlight, Manic quickly gathered Sonic up in his arms.

"Take him home, Manic, Sonia! Keep him close at all times, if you see that Vampire. Kill him at all costs." Sonic flinched, Sonia grabbed Sonics weapon and rushed off with Manic.

"Are you okay?" Manic questioned as he laid down the hedgehog in his arms upon the couch in their living room.

"It's cold…" Sonic mumbled, Sonia went to the fireplace, slowly lighting it. Manic grabbed a blanket, slowly wrapping Sonic in it.

"Sonic, why didn't you kill him?" Sonia questioned as she looked at her younger brother, Sonic closed his eyes.

"It's cold…" Sonic mumbled once more as he held his arms, Sonia and Manic looked at each other.

"Get some rest, Sonic." Manic said, "You take upstairs, I'll stay down here." Sonia nodded as she made her way to the upstairs section. Sonic opened his eyes, he slowly stood up and started for the door, Manic quickly grabbed his arm.

"Its cold here, I want to be out there," Sonic said as he looked at Manic, his eyes seemed dull.

"No, Sonic, you aren't in the right mind," Manic said as he began to pull Sonic back to the couch. "Just get some rest, it'll be better in the morning." Manic laid his younger brother down again.

"He's waiting for me… He's out there for me…" Sonic said as he once again tried to get up, Manic looked outside, he stood up and cocked his gun. He opened the door and walked out, looking around, suddenly the door slammed shut. Manic panicked and quickly struggled with the doorknob, Sonia quickly ran down the stairs as she heard the door slam.

"Manic- Whats wrong- You!?" She quickly aimed her bow and arrow and the black hedgehog, she looked at Sonic. "Sonic, help me!"

"Shhh, don't listen to her," Shadow said as he pulled Sonics face from Sonia to look at him, suddenly, the door opened. A staff was pointed at Shadow.

"Get away from my son!" Aleena called as she watched Shadow graze his long fangs against Sonics bottom lip.

"Sonic, get away from him!" Manic begged as he watched Sonic let the vampire touch him.

"He's so warm though…" Sonic mumbled as his eyes lid, Shadow smiled as he gently locked lips with the smaller male. Shadow raised his hand, suddenly, the three hedgehogs were grabbed by three other vampires. Shadow parted his lips from Sonic.

"Keep them occupied," Shadow said as he gathered Sonic up in his arms, Knuckles, Mephiles, and Espio nodded. Shadow placed Sonic on his lap as he laid down against the couch armrest. Shadow pulled Sonics chin in, pressing their lips together once more.

"Fight it, Sonic! Don't let the moon control you!" Aleena yelled, Sonics ears pinned back, he wrapped his arms around Shadows neck. Sonic winced and pulled away slightly.

"So… Warm…" Sonic mumbled as a small bit of blood trickled down his bottom lip, Sonia cried out as Knuckles grabbed her arms and pinned her down.

"Knuckles…" Sonia mumbled as her ex-fiance held her tight, Espio tied Manic up as Mephiles threw Aleena against a wall.

"Please, Shadow, Rouge needs her food." Knuckles said as he looked at Sonia coldly, Aleena looked down.

"Go, Knuckles, all of you…" She said as she watched Sonic move his head into Shadows neck, slowly, he exposed his own. Removing the magic scarf that protected him from vampire bites and threw it to the side. "Its too late…" The three vampires let go of the hunters, Manic looked at Shadow leaning in, pressing his fangs into the blue-furred neck.

"NO! Sonic, please! Fight him off!" Manic cried out as tears burst from his eyes, Sonic pulled away and swiftly picked up the silver scythe on the coffee table. He swung the weapon back, but stopped, he couldn't bring himself to harm the vampire in front of him. Shadow leaned up, he slid his hands down to the azures hedgehog thigh and hind. Sonic slowly let go of his pose.

"Relax," Shadow said as he picked Sonic up and stood up himself, Sonic swung his arms around Shadows neck, slowly. He wrapped his legs around Shadows waist. Manic cries thickened as he heard that dreadful sound, Sonic gasped and threw his head up as he felt those fangs dig deep into his neck.

"Sh-Shadow!" Sonic called out, it was a blissful pain, the blood seeping down his neck and onto his chest.

"Mom…?" Sonia asked as she looked at Aleena, her mother sighed.

"Sonic fell prey to the Vampires mating season, those fireflies, they chose Sonic to be Shadows mate. I highly doubted that Sonic could have been freed."

"Its what happened to Knuckles last year… right?" Sonia asked as she looked down, Aleena nodded. Sonic groaned as his delicate fingers gripped the back of the black hedgehog's neck, he ran his fingers through the others quills. He felt the hand gripping his butt and thigh grip harder, the stinging in his neck worsened as he felt the lips tug on his furred skin. Sonics legs trembled.

"I-mph… I'm s-orry-mmph." The other said through stiffiled words, Sonic could feel the thick liquid flow down his neck to his chest and down his crotch. Sonic could only look up at his horrified brother with weak eyes, Sonic looked down and gripped onto Shadow harder.

"Sonic… Y-You made an oath!" Manic screamed as he tried to get up, Sonic looked down and the silver scythe in his hand, his fingers loosened, the scythe dropped to the floor. Sonic pressed his muzzle into the quills as he hugged Shadow harder.

"I can't…" Sonic mumbled as he pressed his own muzzle to Shadows back, with his own teeth. He bit down on Shadow, blood trickling down in the smallest amount.

"Sonic!" Sonia called as she looked at her brother, then to her mother who lowered her head. Sonic dared not to look at his family, his head shot up as he gasped, suddenly his stomach churns, he grabbed onto Shadow. Screaming.

"Shh, my love, all will be better soon." Shadow turned around to stare into the eyes of Sonics family, Manic looked at Shadow with pure hatred.

"What lies have you told my brother!? He'd never let you do this if you haven't lied to him!" Manic yelled as tears began to streak down his face.

"I've told him nothing but the truth," Shadow said as he gently rubbed Sonics thigh, he then lapped up the blood leaking out of his mouth.

"You monster! You've changed him!" Sonia yelled, but Aleena grabbed her hand.

"Shh, let Sonic die in peace you two." She said as she watched the painful movements of her son. "You'll take care of him, right?" Shadow smiled, Sonics cries of pain quieted, Shadow looked over to his head.

"Wake up," Shadow said as he watched the suddenly pale body came to life. Shadow chuckled as he felt the baby fangs of his now mate dig into his skin. "You won't be able to pierce my skin, mouse," Shadow said as Sonic ran his now sharp claws down Shadows back.

"Hungry… I'm hungry Shadow…" Sonic groaned as he pulled back and looked at Shadow, Shadow pressed his fangs to Sonics much smaller.

"I'll feed you soon, just sleep." Sonic laid his head down on Shadows neck, slowly, Sonic fell into a deep sleep. Silence fail, Manic felt weak, Sonia held back her tears, and Aleena stared at Shadow. "It was never my intention to mate him, it was not my decision for him to be my mate… I will be taking him back to my colony now, but, you may visit us whenever you wish. My colony feeds upon blood bags, not living." Shadow carried the boy out the door, Manic stared at his brother, then looked down.

Manic jumped up, "T-Take me with you!" He cried out, Shadow whipped around to look at him, he scoffed.

"I can't take you to a colony of vampires, boy," Shadow said as he raised a brow at Manic, Manic could only look down. Tears still streaking down his face, his hands clenched, Manic bit his bottom lip.

"Please… He's everything to me, I-if I lose him… I-I-I d-don't know w-what I'll d-do." Manic said as he choked back a sob, Shadow stared at him, then down to Aleena and Sonia who stared at Manic in disbelief. "We've a-always been t-together, I-I'm his big brother, I-I was supposed to p-p-protect him… And I-I failed…" Manics bottom lip quivered, Manics heart raced at the sound of Shadows footsteps approaching, Shadow pulled Manics face up to look at him.

"Fine… I'll take you with me." Shadow said, Manic frantically looked around for something, "You will not need to bring anything-" Shadow looked puzzled as Manic reached under the couch and grabbed a hissing kitten. The kitten was of cream colored, her legs were black that faded into the said cream, her ears, and tail the same. And her nose was pink with black around it as well.

"Sonic loves cats, his oldest one, May, passed away a couple months ago. So we got him this one, Max, who he adores. We should take her with us, it'll make Sonic happy." Shadow simply nodded and began walking.

"Follow me, and keep a close hold on… Max." Sonia grabbed Manics hand.

"You can't go…" Aleena grabbed Sonia and pulled her back, Manic smiled.

"I can't live without him…" Manic quickly ran up to Shadow and into the abyss of night, the walk was already coming to an hour, and Manic felt tired.

"It's cold…" Manic mumbled, his ears caught onto something, he looked behind him.

Those Fireflies.

His eyes were locked, he felt numb all of a sudden, Shadow gently scooped the now calm kitten out of Manics, Shadow walked away from Manic.

"Be back in time for the hunt." As Shadow continued to walk away with Sonic in his arms, a green hedgehog jumped from the trees above. His icy blue eyes glow as Manic stumbled into the Vampires arms.

"So… Warm…" Manic said as scourge ran his fingers through the boy's quills.

"I will, lord Shadow." With that, Shadow walked away with his new found mate, Scourge laying claim to him.


End file.
